rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
Many of Remnant's animals are the same as those found in real life, although some species are unique to the series. In addition to animal-like creatures known as Grimm, animals exist in the world of Remnant. The currently known animals in the series include: Mammals *Sloths - In "The First Step", Nora says that she and Ren should make sloth noises in order to find each other in the Emerald Forest. In the episode "The Emerald Forest", Ren says "I still don't think that's what sloths sounds like". *Cattle - The first visual appearance of a cow is in "Best Day Ever" when Ruby is seen holding a carton of milk with a cartoon drawing of a cow on it. In one of Yang's flashback in RWBY 4 she prepares to fight a bull. *Dogs - The first appearance of a dog is Zwei, Taiyang Xiao Long's Pembroke Welsh Corgi, in "Field Trip". *Wolves - A wolf is first seen engaging a Nevermore in "Grimm". *Horses - First seen when Amber rides a white horse before entering a fateful battle in "Beginning of the End". *Pigs - In "The Four Maidens", there is a cooked ham on the table. *Donkeys - In "Ruby Makes Cookies", the first episode of RWBY Chibi, Weiss Schnee is seen playing "Pin the tail on the donkey" with Myrtenaster. *Bears - In "Prank Wars", the seventh episode of RWBY Chibi, Nora Valkyrie receives a stuffed bear. They also appear outside of Schnee Manor in RWBY 5. *Cats - In "Kuroyuri", there are loaves of bread made to resemble cats in a bakery display. *??? - An unidentifiable animal can be seen on the cover of Chapter 2 of the official RWBY manga. *Hares - Mentioned in RWBY: After the Fall. *Rabbits - Mentioned in After the Fall. Racist bullies often mocked Velvet Scarlatina with insults based on rabbits. *Bats - Appear as part of a dish in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 37' *Raccoons - Appears as pets at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home during Ruby and Yang's childhood in RWBY 1. *Deer - Appears in the Snowbound Forest in RWBY 5. *Tigers - Appears in Willow Schnee's menagerie in RWBY 5. *Jaguars - Appears inside of the Garden maze in RWBY 5 *Sheep- Appears somewhere in Patch in RWBY 6. *Oxes- Appears as Mrs. Cementine's cartage in RWBY 6. Image Gallery 1201 Best Day Ever 11732.png|Imagery of a cartoon cow on Ruby's milk carton V4 09 00002.png|Zwei, Taiyang's dog Wor3 00009.png|A wolf disputing with a Nevermore over territory V3 07 00019.png|Amber riding a horse WOR TFM 00032.png|Cooked ham from a pig Chibi 01 00009.png|A drawing of a donkey Chibi 07 00023.png|A plush toy of a bear V4 10 00027.png|Cat-shaped loaves of bread RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby is sad that nobody celebrating her mother's birthday.jpg|Raccoons RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Yang and Blake at the Rodeo.jpg|Bull RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 9) Bears.jpg|Bears RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 9) Willow took Weiss' credit of capturing a hailstone hind.jpg|Deer RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 9) Weiss reunited with her mother.jpg|Tigers RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby encounters three jagars.jpg|Jaguars RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Sheep.jpg|Sheep RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 12) Blake watching over Jett's family relatives 02.jpg|Ox Birds *Crows, Ravens - Crows and ravens have made appearances since the early trailers before the series proper. One appears for a split second in the "Red" Trailer, but the first clear view of one is in the "Black" Trailer. It is later revealed that Qrow Branwen and his sister Raven can transform into a crow and raven respectively as part of a magical manipulation performed by Ozpin. *Turkeys - Yang Xiao Long uses a pair of cooked turkeys as weapons during a food fight. *Chickens - In "Jaunedice", Jaune Arc eats Beowolf shaped chicken nuggets. *Seagulls - First seen flying past the Belladonnas' home in "Necessary Sacrifice". *Hawks - Mentioned in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 90' *Penguins - Seen on Solitas in "Sparks". *Unnamed birds - Seen in the Garden maze in RWBY 5. Image Gallery Black trailer crow.png|The first clear appearance of a crow 1201 Best Day Ever 12223.png|Yang wielding cooked turkeys V5 05 00001.png|Seagulls V7 05 00066.png|Penguins RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby encounters three birds.jpg|Birds Fish *Tuna - Ruby Rose mentions tuna in "Black and White". Found abundant in the waters off Menagerie. *Swordfish - Weiss uses a swordfish as a weapon during a food fight. *Other fish - In "Round One", Blake Belladonna is seen eating a bowl of fish noodles. In "Menagerie", some kiosks in the marketplace sell various kinds of fish. Image Gallery 1201 Best Day Ever 14065.png|Weiss wielding a swordfish Blake loves fish.png|An unknown species of fish on top of ramen V4 05 00007.png|Various species of fish in a kiosk RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake and Kali hunt down a big fish.jpg|Tuna fish seen in the waters off Menagerie. Reptiles *Flatback Sliders - gargantuan turtles that tower at about 100 feet in height that swim through the sand. These turtles are nearly blind and are reddish in color. Seeing a flatback slider is considered good luck in Vacuo. They appear in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 204' *Geckos - Lizards used in a dish in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 31' *Snakes - Mentioned both by Qrow and Yang on separate occasions. * Slowworms - Referenced in After the Fall. Arthropods *Wasps - Jaune is coerced into collecting a box of Rapier Wasps for Cardin Winchester in "Forever Fall". They are not physically shown, but their name suggests their possession of long stingers. *Caterpillars - A caterpillar is seen in "Lessons Learned". *Fireflies - A group of fireflies is seen in "Kids vs Adults vs Pups" of RWBY Chibi. *Butterflies - A group of butterflies seen in "Dead End". *Spider-roaches - Mentioned by Caroline Cordovin in "The Lady in the Shoe". *Ants - Also mentioned by Cordovin in the same episode, used as an insult. *Spiders - Lil' Miss Malachite's Organization's emblem depicts a spider. Also mentioned by Malachite herself. *Mole crabs - Massive crablike creatures native to the deserts of Vacuo. In After the Fall, Team CFVY encounter several and defeat them. They have claw-like pincers and stand about the size of Yatsuhashi, though the ones fought are most likely juvenile. Coco Adel's Aura-enhanced bullets are able to crack their shell, killing them, and Yatsuhashi Daichi is able to throw two of them on their backs to make them helpless.RWBY: After the Fall'', pages 2-6RWBY: After the Fall'', pages 12-13 **There is a genus of Crustaceans also known as mole crabs. **These are considered a delicacy in Vacuo. *Crevice Worms - Appear as a dish in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 30 *Cave Beetles - Referenced in After the Fall. *Crabs - found abundant in the waters off Menagerie."RWBY #4" Chapter 8 Image Gallery Rapier-Wasp.png|A box containing rapier wasps V3 0400089.png|A caterpillar Chibi3 08 00028.png|Fireflies in RWBY Chibi V6 08 00045.png|A butterfly Other * Squid - found abundant in the waters off Menagerie. References Category:Terminology Category:Creatures